


Growing Ears

by Registered111



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Short, Smug Lovable Teasing Princeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Registered111/pseuds/Registered111
Summary: Asriel's not an idiot, Chara. He can see you being cute there.





	

Asriel smirked as he walked a step ahead of his friend, turning halfway to face them mid-stride, arms folded behind his back. "So, Chara," he began brightly. "You growing your hair out... Any sort of goaaal you have in mind for it?"  
  
Chara blinked up at him once, mouthing "oh," as they did, taken aback by the knowing and sing-songy tone more than the question itself.  
They glanced away between moments as they collected their thoughts and measured a response against the particular sort of smug smile on their prince's lips and the well-meaning trouble it usually entailed.  
"Nnnnot particularly," they said, erring to a cautious lie rather than the somewhat... childish truth. "I'd always wanted to try growing it longer, really." A touch of authenticity at the end, the better to throw off the trail, they thought.  
  
  
A drawn out, humming "hmm" escaped Asriel as he looked up and away, his smile growing as he did.  
Drawing in a breath as he turned back, he lifted one hand up to his head, threading it under his ear and lifting it up it's furry, floppy length.  
"No _inspiration_ you're taking from anyone, you mean?" He let the ear fall flat as he spoke in a manner he was sure was perfectly dramatic and suitably silly.  
  
Chara felt their slight smile tighten and flatten even more than usual, with more than the typical level of redness coming to their cheeks at the same time.  
_Oh god, he knows_ , they knew.  
  
  
"I'm," they said before they knew what they were going to say, leaving their mouth gaping like a fish.  
A stupid fish who thought that no one would notice that they're obviously growing their hair out to mimic their adopted family's _monster goat ears_ , obviously, stupid??  
  
  
_Deny it anyway._  
In a single, smooth motion, they brought one hand up to brush their bangs back into a hopefully less-Boss Monster-like configuration while they shrugged outwards with the other.  
"I'm sure I have no idea whatever you mean, Asriel."

"Hee hee hee!" Asriel's giggle spilled out as he leaned forward, his careful maintained smile fully blown out into a delighted grin, shiny and sharp. "Oh," he pressed out through his remaining titters.  
"Of course not. How silly of me!"  
  
  
Chara drilled their eyes forward, smile wobbling with a bit of shame, thoughts clouding --  
When they felt a finger brush past their chin, pushing their bangs back into framing place around their face, bringing their pace to a stop in the same moment. An instant later, faced back to Asriel, they saw his teasing grin had softened into a more commonly warm smile.  
  
"It looks great," Asriel said, bringing his hand to a cheerful upward point.  
"It totally suits you!" Instinctively, his hand moved forward, petting Chara across the head.  
  
Chara blinked momentarily before looking away once more, smiling more rosily and certainly than they really thought they wanted to be. " _Well, thank you_ ," they'd wanted to say.  
  
Asriel could only laugh again when all they _could_ speak was a low, long, bashful " _baaaaah._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Because I happened to read [this post](http://imaginechara.tumblr.com/post/146110232655/imagine-chara-growing-their-hair-out-in-long-bangs) and realized I'd given this version of Chara of mine that trait _completely by accident_. Clearly, this had to be addressed.


End file.
